


Pit Of Vipers

by InsaneLikeMe69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Jealousy, Murder, Plot Twists, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneLikeMe69/pseuds/InsaneLikeMe69
Summary: A witch born for greatness. A Baroness of Fortune and the family name, Slytherin. Hera's mother a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Obviously she was supposed to have it all but gold melts in the face of love.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Platform 9 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> With my job this book and others will take a very long time to update. So beware lol.

The cold brisk air of London swept the two women's fur coats as they stood motionless next to the platforms. Their skin didn't show a ounce of tan however glittered in the early morning sun like fine diamonds. The eldest and taller woman spoke leaning down the slightest as her sleek black heels gave her a height advantage. "I love you dear Hera" mother cooed as she petted Hera's cheek. Her voice was smooth like honey whenever she talked. Always the suave talker, charismatic. It was in their blood. Being a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin they were meant to be charming. Hela rolled her milky eyes, similar to that of a snake shedding their scales. It was a deformity that never really hindered her eyesight but only made the harsh words of Hera's peers grow in intensity. "I'll send for your belongings once I get back to the manor" she went to turn her long black hair getting caught in the wind "oh, Hera! Don't forget to control your outrages! Mother spoke over the ice bitten air as she wagged a well manicured finger Hera's way before her lithe figure turned and disappeared into the bustling crowed. Hera huffed, angling her head heavy with twisting black locks, upwards making everyone simply below her as a bored expression settled on her face. This would be her six year. Another boring year, packed together with useless, brainless buffoons.

* * *

Hera eyed the younger children, their possible first year going to Hogwarts. They huddle close to their mother's skirts a tremble to their hands as they were ushered to platform 9 3/4. Hera scoffed. Bloody simpletons. Briskly she sauntered past, a sly smule tilting her red stained lips. As her body pasted through the wall the odd sensation washed over her. Like walking through a wall of refreshing molasses. Hera sighed contently when the warmth of the train enveloped her. She never much cared for the cold, always made her slow to act but fast to those sickly Winter Colds. 

Passing through the train each cabin had been filled. She was sure her mother had arrived early. So why was it so packed? A scowl had set into her features now, making deep frows that stained her porcelain face. One last final sweep of the train wouldn't hurt, better than having to sit with some nose picker. Instinctively she felt her eyes roll.

* * *

Hera traveled further, near the very back where all the low life trouble makers find it a perfect ground for their crazy antics. Hera poked her head into one cabin the door slightly ajar. It was nearly empty! Only one person sat, near the window watching the rain bellow outside against the window. This older boy with sickly pale skin, fist stuck under his chin while another clenched a worn book. His shoulder length black hair in greasy strands gave the air of a recluse person that rather have their nose in a book than go outside. When he looked up his chocolate eyes narrowed. "Did you walk into the wrong cabin?" His voice was gravely as he eyed Hera with disgust. Hera had to clear her throat to keep from biting back "I'm not blind, also there's no where else to sit" Hera could feel her venomous personality creeping back from the shadows. The black haired turned away a angered scoff coming from him as he waved his hand with false chivalry. Hera's lips curled into a snarl, the audacity! She plopped down crossing her feet at the ankles staring at the male that continued to ignore her "well who shoved a wand up your ass?" Hera chuckled a smirk gleaming on her painted lips but it fell shortly after. The male looked up from his worn book a deathly glare pointed towards her. Hera once again cleared her throat as she peered out to the dreary landscape that passed outside the window. 

This year, will be the longest yet. 


	2. Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short but here you go!

The silence was deafening as it lingered like smog in the confined cabin. Not to mention the dryness that clawed at the back of Hera's throat that had become troublesome to not won't to cough. Hera stood, slinking out of the cabin with a sudden interest when a smell wafted in. Steaming, sweet, Conjuring Coco. Hera strode to the elder woman hunched giving the first years beverages and colorful candies. her mouth watered as she began mentally choosing what she wanted when a white blur crossed in front of her. She bumped straight into whatever it was with a grunt. "Excuse me!?" Hera huffed out like a disrupted mother hen and the baby chicks, being the candy. She held back a stunned gulp. Hera expected to see a younger, insignificant child whom grew greedy but that wasn't who was standing smug in front of her. He was tall, a good foot taller Hera estimated. His stunning straight white hair almost seemed to glow in the brightly lit train. "What a shame, it seems you were waiting. Weren't you?" his lips curled into a devilish smirk as his cold grey eyes peered at Hera with malice. Hera's mouth opened wanting to bite back with one of her witty replies, however those clever remarks always to much time to formulate in words. "Ah, but how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself" He bowed low, in mockery Hera assumed. Taking her small petite hand and pressing his thin lips against Hera's icy skin he spoke his voice slightly deeper " Lucius Malfoy, and yours Madame?" his eyes drifted behind Hera for less than a second but enough for her to notice. _So bored, Narcissa bores me. This Tart would be perfect._ Hera knew delving into others mind was heinous but it had came as second nature. Always paranoid, always distrustful. Hera scoffed as she ripped her hand away a look of disgust laced on her face "LADY Hera Slytherin, a decedent of Salzar Slytherin" she spat eyeing him up and down with revulsion. Lucius's mouth hang in horror "Now, how about you be a good Head Boy and run along back to your _boring Narcissa_ before my mother, Malice one of the Council Members from the **Ministry of Magic** gets wind of your hedonistic thoughts " Hera hissed before shoving past him leaving him in a embarrassed daze. Hera cleared her throat ignoring the ignorant man's heavy foot fall as he stomped away "oh hello dear, what you'd like?" Hera leaned over her mouth salivating over the many foods and drinks. "Two Pumpkin Pasties, Pumpkin Juice and once Conjuring Coco" Hera spoke knowing exactly what she wanted as she pulled out her heavy coin purse. "ok dear, glad you know what you want honey. That will be eight Sickles and four Knuts" she held out her withered hand awaiting the coins.

* * *

Hera walked slowly careful not to tip any of the beverages when idle chit chat peeked her interest, she sneaked closer to the cabin it came from "James why must you be so mean to him?" a feminine voice squeaked. A scoff followed it "Bloody hell Lilly, why do you have to be so nice to that chode?!" The male ended with a gruff chuckle. "He's just misunderstood, and you don't have to be so rude" Lilly huffed. Hera slinked closer to the wall concentrating on the red head that she could now see through the slightest crack. Images flashed, memories of bullying a frail boy over and over again, the same boy that Hera is sharing her cabin with. Hera chuckled leaning down as far as the items in her arms would allow her and shifted them to her left arm. Hera let her right arm droop almost touching the floor, _Serpensortia_ a snake dark as the abyss slithered from her bellowing coat and crept into the room.

Hera gloated as frightened screams dance down the hallway as she entered the cabin. The dark hair boy glanced up for a moment, irritated from the sudden screams "what's the ruckus for? someone get frightened by your milky dead eyes?" Hera's smug grin dropped along with her shoulders. She felt tears burn into her orbs. That was a touchy subject, especially when you've been tormented since childhood for haunting milky white eyes. Nonetheless, Hera blinked back those heated tears and covered her misery with a sharp retort "you should be thanking me instead of being crabby" Hera huffed shoving him the Pumpkin Pasties and Conjuring Coco as she plopped down. "What are you talking about" he grumbled avoiding eye contact as he indulged himself in the Coco. "Look at me" Hera spoke her voice sounding exhausted, mostly due to his continuous sneering attitude. He finally looked up a murderous glare that settled on her gaze. In a instant she flashed recent memories between them like he was reliving it. The shame, the smug satisfaction when Hera heard the shrill screams. Hera pulled away with a harsh blink before smiling like a proud Cheshire Cat "hearing those pitiful shrieks made my day all the more interesting" the male only shook his head with a mild look of satisfaction before delving into his food and Coco. "My name is Hera Slytherin, yours?" Hera sipped her Juice as the boy eyed her above his drink "Severus Snape" he whispered it so quickly and so quietly Hera barley heard it. She sat down her beverage " I was born in London but had to move to America when my brother joined the DeathEaters. Not something you want on your Family name" Hera chuckled nervously before continuing "my family just recently moved back" Hera's eyes drooped eyeing her chilled juice with rage. _He left us, left us for murderous._ After a long silent pause Hera glanced back up, Snape was eyeing her with a quiet rage "Did you think I would share some heartfelt story with you?" Snape snorted rolling his chocolate orbs " I rather not talk to you, or hear your pitiful stories" He mocked her. Hera clamped her mouth shut, bit down on her lip from letting the hurtful hexes roll of her forked tongue. No, she promised mother. No outrages. He turned away as the train came to a screeching halt and Hera couldn't get up fast enough.

* * *

Hera followed a crowed of six years and at the head of them a shrill woman up in her age adorned with the same pointy hat Hera had seen in old Muggle children books. "Come now! hurry up! when your name is called sit down on the stool!" the woman known as Professor McGonagall shouted above the roar of teenagers. Hera hardly listened to Dumbledoor's speech opting to look over the vast crowed for Snape, but not finding him. "Hera Slytherin" the sudden shout of her name surprised her however she took her trembling legs and inched forward. Originally, if her brother hadn't left she would already be at the Slytherin table but as she had the opportunity taken from her she needed to be sorted. Even if she already knew her house. As the hat was placed upon her dark tresses that spiraled down her long black dress its voice shook the room, made Hera's head hum with the beginning of a harsh headache. "AHHH! This one is cunning, determined, clever and very resourceful...Hmmm, SLYTHERIN!" Hera let out a breath she didn't know she held as applause echoed about the magical room. As Hera sat down, a smile spread across her porcelain cheeks she noticed no one greeted her, or questioned her on her Surname. They did however give her disturbed side glances, dirty judgmental stares and hushed curses aimed towards her perplexing eyes. 

Hera bent her head forward clenching her eyelids tight to block out the harsh obscenities that were being murmured all around her. 


End file.
